


不和疑云

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [48]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 大都会和哥谭的报纸每天都在编排超人和蝙蝠侠不和的新闻
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 7





	不和疑云

1.

“你看到今天的报纸了吗？”

看到克拉克推开大门，悠闲吃着比萨翻着报纸的巴里把一个提问当成了今天的晨间问候：

“他们又开始说你和蝙蝠侠不和啦——”

巴里拖长了尾音的同时对着克拉克扬了扬手中的报纸，他口中的“他们”指的也就自然是刊登出这篇报道的记者们，那个加粗的「超人与蝙蝠侠关系紧张的铁证」的标题醒目到光是瞟一眼都能引起人继续看下去的兴趣，就连和他们朝夕相处的巴里都躲不过这新闻带来的致命吸引力——

“超人在明知有这么多镜头的情况下仍去主动搀扶蝙蝠侠显然是想在公众面前营造出他和蝙蝠侠关系良好的假象，毕竟这有助于他维持一直以来的所谓心胸宽广的形象，然而从照片中，我们可以看出蝙蝠侠在超人触碰到他的手臂时有一个明显的闪避动作。尽管他出于礼貌、出于想要维护超人自尊的善意没有拒绝超人伸向他的手，但我们可以从蝙蝠侠面罩之下仅露出的嘴唇部位较为清晰地看到蝙蝠侠当时的面部表情极其不悦。由此可见，正直的蝙蝠侠仅仅是迫于压力和超人在镜头前假装友好，实际上我们都明白，更喜欢独自作战的蝙蝠侠实际上相当讨厌和超人有肢体上的接触……”

在这大段大段的描述旁边，是各种细节都被放大了好几倍的现场照片，至于在照片的角落里被虚化的闪电侠自然无人关注：

“哇，说真的，这些记者描写得也太生动了吧。”巴里一点也不介意同在现场的自己被人忽视，虽然已经见怪不怪，但等巴里回想当时根本正常到不能再正常的、超人搀起蝙蝠侠的场景，还是忍不住又一次感叹道：“要不是我认识你们、知道原本的事实如何，这上面写得连我都快信了。”

“只要你们知道不是真的就好了。”

简单给予回应的克拉克笑了笑，他的脚步没有因此停下，只不过，走过巴里的时候，他还是顺手抽走了巴里兴致盎然翻动着的报纸。

2.

直到今天，克拉克都依然不敢相信在他复活后、公众和媒体最为关注的焦点竟然是他和蝙蝠侠的关系——好吧，他承认自己刚被母盒激活细胞“死”而复生的最初不那么清醒，在这种情况下对布鲁斯和其他联盟成员使用暴力非他本意，这在后来理所当然获得了大家的谅解。尤其是，为了避免好事者拍下的种种超人对战其他超级英雄的照片又引起公众的恐慌，布鲁斯花费了不少力气才避免了这些照片的传播。然而在他们都以为过去的纷争终于可以告一段落迎来新的美好开始、向全世界宣布他们集结了一些超级英雄组成了正义联盟并且超人将担任这个联盟的主席后，哥谭自由报却首先就此事发表了长评。比起其他大多数媒体所表达的期待或担忧，只有哥谭自由报特立独行地将关注点放在了为什么蝙蝠侠没成为正义联盟的主席这个问题上。在那群哥谭记者眼里，蝙蝠侠才是成为超级英雄联盟领导者的完美人选，他们对超人显然不是颇有微词那么简单，记者们用了整整两张的版面详细阐述了为何蝙蝠侠更适合做正义联盟的主席、同时又对超人成为联盟主席提出了诸多质疑，他们相信，让超人领导蝙蝠侠是对蝙蝠侠的侮辱，这是超人在对战中输给蝙蝠侠后小心眼的报复，他嫉妒蝙蝠侠的英勇无畏、更害怕蝙蝠侠的超强能力会抢走他的风头，于是各种论点碰撞到最后得出的结论便是：颇有心机的氪星来客抢走了原本属于蝙蝠侠的位置。

哥谭的文字工作者们把整篇文章写得有理有据，报道也就跟着掀起了轩然大波，只不过比起对此种论调赞同有加的哥谭人，作为超人彻头彻尾的拥护者的大都会人民所表现出的反应更为激烈，除了在网络上大面积抗议谴责哥谭自由报对超人的诋毁之外，星球日报更是连夜刊登了对这种“阴谋论”的反击：曾经处心积虑想要消灭超人的是蝙蝠侠，在超人苏醒后被超人捏着脖子毫无还击之力的也是蝙蝠侠。无论从哪个角度看，都是和超人力量悬殊的蝙蝠侠首先针对的超人，经历了死亡和误会的超人不仅没有记恨蝙蝠侠，在复活后还愿意和蝙蝠侠携手合作无疑彰显了超人宽广的心胸；更何况，在合作中听从强者的领导是理所当然的事，所以，哥谭的记者们这种不负责任的臆想根本就是无稽之谈……

就这样，两座城市的媒体之间的暗潮汹涌，至此正式变成了声势浩大的战争。

3.

当哥谭的报社和大都会的报社在通过发行的纸质刊物你来我往成为常态，唱衰和诋毁对方城市拥护的英雄也就无法满足记者们的好胜心了。被哥谭的记者们口诛笔伐倒没让克拉克觉得有什么，反正在大都会记者们的笔下，蝙蝠侠也享受了和他在哥谭媒体之中享受到的同等待遇，不过，当报纸上第一次出现他和布鲁斯并肩站在一起明明没有任何异样的照片却被配以各种“不和”的解读时，他也曾倍感气愤和委屈，他既气这些往日的同行歪曲事实的不良居心，又委屈于自己和布鲁斯真正的关系无法公之于众。以韦恩的实力，想要平息这种博人眼球的风波并不是难事，最开始，克拉克也试探过布鲁斯的口风，奇怪于他为何对这些甚嚣尘上的报道无动于衷。

“如果是钱的方面……”克拉克小心地选择了听起来很是合理的切入点，“我是说，现在联盟的巨大支出应该已经很让你困扰了，所以我们才没有多余的……”

“不是钱的问题。”

像是很清楚克拉克好奇什么，布鲁斯直接否认道。不管是什么新闻，只要是韦恩不希望见报的，无论是一张照片还是一个标题都不会出现在公众面前，布鲁斯不是不屑于去做，更不是没能力去做，他只是从另一个角度，看到了这些纷争所能带来的好处：

“你说，如果我们不表态，而媒体们把这当做默认了‘超人蝙蝠侠不和’的说法继续大肆报道，事态会如何发展？”

“偶尔一次的话，也许大家转头就会忘记，”听出布鲁斯好像真的没打算阻止报道的样子，克拉克垮下脸来露出担忧，“但正如我担心的那样，假如他们这样日复一日地渲染超人与蝙蝠侠不和这件事，就算是假的，恐怕慢慢也会被人当真，甚至于人们会认为超级英雄们根本无法通力合作，正义联盟也不过是个虚有其名的组织……”

“然后就连那些罪犯们也不会再把正义联盟当回事了。”

布鲁斯做出总结，嘴角却奇异地勾出了一抹笑容：

“当全世界的罪犯们都不把正义联盟放在眼里，事态又会怎么发展？”

克拉克楞了一下，他的目光和布鲁斯狡黠的棕色瞳孔相撞，三秒后，他倏地领悟到了布鲁斯的意图：

“然后他们就会降低戒备，他们会更张扬，也更易击破……总之我、我明白你的意思了！”

克拉克先前那些委屈和烦恼在和布鲁斯心意相通后完全被抛诸脑后，实际上，他早就该明白的，只要他和布鲁斯都清楚他们对彼此有多重要、那些歪曲事实的报道有多可笑，不就足够了吗？

4.

于是，随着克拉克一一向联盟的其他人解释了他们为何从不就“关系不和”这件事做出澄清的缘由，那些愈发耸人听闻的报道也就成为了大家闲暇时用来调侃的乐趣，两座城市之间越是通过报纸争论得热火朝天，联盟内部越是跟着拥有了更多的谈资：

“哇，你们今天的关系又比昨天差了一点呢，” 戴安娜把今日新鲜出版的报纸铺开在会议桌上，“看起来，蝙蝠侠还真是处心积虑要让超人难堪啊。”

除了布鲁斯头也没抬仍专注于手头的工作之外，其余的大家闻声探过头来，惊悚的「震惊！蝙蝠侠竟当众对超人做出这种事！」跃入眼帘，只是再往下瞄过去，不过是一张被放大了的照片，照片中的蝙蝠侠——按照报道里的说法，正在“极其厌恶”“毫不犹豫”“不分场合”地打走了超人伸向他的手。即使当时现场的状况无非是布鲁斯低声提醒了克拉克一句不必在镜头前被拍到两人的肢体接触以及下意识地拨开，在星球日报的记者们眼中，这都成为蝙蝠侠不配合团队、冷漠自私、刻意让超人这个联盟主席颜面丢尽的铁证。

“噢？我看哥谭自由报可不是这么说的，”亚瑟挠挠胡子，从身后抽出一份在戴安娜到来前已经被他们打趣过一遍的报道，他指指那上面截然不同的「令人发指！超人为了抢风头竟做出这种事！」，又对着一侧同样沉默不语的克拉克挤眉弄眼道，“按他们的说法，明明是超人又一次在蝙蝠侠执行任务期间突然出现引致了蝙蝠侠的反感、蝙蝠侠才会以此表示愤怒的。”

“你们没有别的事可做了？”

布鲁斯没让亚瑟的逗乐得以继续，他没什么表情地扫视着不是在看报纸就是在发推特的众人，希望他们可以把研究不实报道的时间放在正事上。

“确实没有。”亚瑟整个人闲适地往椅背上一靠，大喇喇地回答着，他脸上那副理直气壮的神态俨然在说自己也是迫不得已的，“出来搞破坏的坏蛋越来越少了，嘿，说真的，我还有上岸开会的必要吗？最近根本没有我可以出力的事啊？”

虽然亚瑟起初对布鲁斯那个不如将计就计的想法嗤之以鼻，可一段时间下来，连他也不得不承认这种由媒体带来的、大众对正义联盟的误解反而效果惊人，那些自以为正义联盟虚有其名、超级英雄们忙着互相排挤所以自己绝对不会落网的罪犯们在头一个月的的时间里被轻轻松松一网打尽。不到被抓捕的那一刻，他们都不会反应过来这根本就是个可怕的陷阱。如今，除了哥谭那些执著地想要引起蝙蝠侠注意的精神病人们之外，从大都会到费城，从中途城到各大海港，但凡正义联盟的英雄们有可能聚集的地方都鲜少再有罪案的发生，就连太空里的那些潜在敌人，最近都停止了此前时不时就会被监测到的蠢蠢欲动。对于这种状况，他们也讨论过，大家都认为，或许正是因为人们的生活变得和平而美好，他们才会把全部的时间都用在研究超人和蝙蝠侠的关系上。

5.

“因为人们生活太过幸福才会如此关注超人和蝙蝠侠”多少算是个令人欣慰的结果，也正因此，布鲁斯从没把那些天花乱坠的新闻放在心上。当然，他和克拉克也从来没有为了创造新闻而刻意在镜头前做出一些能够制造噱头的行为。由于太了解记者们的心态，在充满了长枪短炮的场合，他和克拉克都会有默契地尽可能减少语言和眼神的交流。在记者们的眼里，他们的一次对视、一个擦身而过都会成为一个被人们津津乐道上三天的精彩故事。

只可惜，他的小心谨慎，并没能阻止这些报道猎奇的走向——

“虽然全宇宙都‘知道’你们关系不好，”即使早就对媒体曲解事实的能力见怪不怪，今天这篇直接给超人套上严重罪名的解读还是让巴里有些摸不着头脑，“但今天这条好像……是不是……我觉得……有那么点过分了。”

「直击超人性骚扰蝙蝠侠现场」这样的标题就足以让人双眼发直了，再往下看去，那种从超人和蝙蝠侠背后的角度所拍摄的照片中、超人宛如半搂着蝙蝠侠的姿势实在暧昧不已，要不是接下来还有一张他和蝙蝠侠又迅速隔开距离的照片，克拉克差点以为这张照片的配文会变成「超人和蝙蝠侠的秘密恋情」。

“性骚扰？”克拉克瞪着不解的眼睛，看向比他还要不解的巴里，“怎么会这样？”

“因为布鲁斯嘴唇的弧度表明他很抗拒？”巴里指指自己的嘴唇，眼神却定格在脸色铁青的布鲁斯脸上，“我不知道，反正报道里是这么解释的。”

“这也太扯了——”

克拉克拉长了声音无比冤屈地嚷嚷道，布鲁斯蹩了蹩眉毛，还没能说什么，已经把社交媒体全数浏览了一遍的维克多向大家报告起了最新局势：

“可是哥谭的民众似乎都很认可这种说法。”他把投影屏撑开，让大家可以清楚看到那上面的各种文字，“推特上要求超人道歉的话题已经被刷到世界趋势第一了。”

“但是大都会的民众不这么想噢，”比利滑动了两下屏幕后冲大家举起了自己手机，“你看，要求哥谭停止诋毁超人的话题明明就紧随其后占据了趋势第二嘛。”

克拉克拿过报纸扫了一眼，先不说那是在几乎无人跟拍蹲守的深夜，那上面是看见受伤的蝙蝠侠跳下蝙蝠机时趔趄了一下而没能忍住上前扶了一把的自己，被布鲁斯低声提醒并表明自己没有大碍后他便很快将手拿开了，就算有记者抓拍到了那个瞬间，照片上所展示出来的也不过是他将手搭在蝙蝠侠的背后而已……

就算他和布鲁斯是恋人这个秘密目前除了联盟之外无人知晓，可前一天在记者们口中还和布鲁斯“水火不容”的他，怎么就突然变成哥谭记者口中那个挖空心思想要性骚扰蝙蝠侠的王八蛋了？！

6.

哥谭自由报突然直接将战火升级、给超人扣上“性骚扰”的罪名着实让布鲁斯有些措手不及。从第一篇文章见报到现在、布鲁斯从没有插手或是把控过几大媒体的报道。这并非是他小看了舆论的力量才会如此放任，只是从第一篇报道开始他就能预见到，在未来的日子里，他和超人在报纸上无非是今天他又给超人甩了脸色、明天超人又抢了他的风头等等诸如此类的争端，本质上来说，这只不过是两座城市之间关于自尊心的战争。这让布鲁斯自信地认为，只要他和克拉克在镜头前保持“井水不犯河水”的状态，那些记者再怎么凭空臆想也不会离谱出他所能想象到的范畴。

“会不会是有人在背后捣鬼？”克拉克背着手，在忙碌了大半天一言不发的布鲁斯的背后来回踱步，他们都知道从阿卡汉姆消失的卢瑟一定在某处蛰伏已久，所以他提出的猜想也十分合情合理——毕竟利用媒体是莱克斯•卢瑟最擅长的把戏了：

“我想来想去都觉得突然将事态升级到诽谤上太蹊跷了，你说有没有可能……”

“我核实过了，昨天那篇报道连同照片都是匿名人士寄至报社的。”布鲁斯接过了克拉克没说完的话，他转回头，确凿地说道，“不出意外的话，这应该就是卢瑟的阴谋了。”

“我就知道！”克拉克用攥紧的右拳重重锤了一下左手的掌心，他毫不怀疑以布鲁斯的能力几个小时就能查出幕后黑手。

“我应该早些介入并重视起来的，”布鲁斯的表情很平静，但声音却陡然低了一节，“否则现在也不至于给卢瑟任何可趁之机。”

克拉克皱了皱眉，在布鲁斯正要别过视线的瞬间上前从后搂住了布鲁斯：

“这可不是你的错。”他太了解布鲁斯那种看似淡然的表情和隐隐黯淡下去的目光了，好在如今他已经非常擅长在布鲁斯开始自责之前就让他不那么介怀，“只要卢瑟想，就算没有这几个月埋下的铺垫，他也依然会弄出骇人听闻的大新闻。”

“再说，前几个月我们保持沉默得到的效果不是很好吗？”见布鲁斯若有所思地拢起眉头没给予他回应，克拉克又将他搂得更紧，除了很多时候不能和布鲁斯在公开场合有肢体接触让他偶尔苦恼之外，包括他在内的联盟成员其实都相当认可利用错误舆论有效打击罪犯的决策。

“可是这次……”布鲁斯欲言又止，克拉克还想问什么，然而布鲁斯跟着低低说了句“他会处理的”后便不再出声了。

7.

克拉克一向相信布鲁斯的实力，不管是他作为蝙蝠侠还是作为布鲁斯•韦恩，只要他想，从来就没有完不成的事——毕竟连复活超人这种听起来天方夜谭的难事都被他做到了，还有什么是不可能的？所以他毫不惊讶哥谭自由报就几天前声称超人性骚扰蝙蝠侠的新闻道歉、承认照片造假，他也不怎么吃惊他的老东家星球日报紧随其后就对于蝙蝠侠的种种抨击做出道歉、并声明了许多有关于蝙蝠侠针对超人的说法都只是记者的个人臆想。克拉克和大家都明白、摆平这些媒体完全在韦恩的能力范围之内。他们只是没预料到，比起摆平了媒体，目前更加棘手的是民众对于这些报道的关切程度——这让报社想要平息事态的文章不仅没有起到任何作用，由此衍生出的阴谋论反而让两座城市之间的火药味变得更为浓烈。

“蝙蝠侠的干预似乎没起到太大的作用，”维克多撑开投影屏，快速刷新的话题下所展示的文字一条比一条言辞激烈，“卢瑟的阴谋看起来得逞了。”

“别那么悲观，”克拉克自嘲似的指了指夹在在众多话题中一闪而过的那条「超人与蝙蝠侠联合排挤闪电侠」，很显然，已经极其喧嚣的网络因为新话题的加入又热闹了几分，“至少现在中心城的朋友们也加入了混战，人们不会再像以前那么期待超人和蝙蝠侠是不是明天就要决一死战了。”

“我怎么觉得这样反而更糟？”巴里捧着平板，愁眉苦脸地为被莫名其妙牵扯进这场风波的自己叹气，滑动的屏幕上，「干预媒体的神秘力量是否就是迟迟未表态的正义联盟？」「妄图制造虚假和平的正义联盟到底有何居心？」等相关话题正在社交媒体上占据着全部的关注度，“总感觉再过不久，推特趋势第一就会变成‘强烈要求正义联盟立刻解散’了。”

“我认为不能任由舆论这么发酵，”戴安娜第一次就这些报道语带担忧地说道，“否则我们很难说卢瑟会不会达到他瓦解联盟的目的。”

“也许是时候让正义联盟的主席面向大众做出一些解释了，”一直没说话的布鲁斯这才跟着戴安娜开口，他顺着戴安娜朝左瞥的视线，也跟着看向了克拉克，“你觉得呢？”

“我？”克拉克略有些茫然地指了指自己，“我倒是不介意开个记者发布会什么的，问题在于，我现在说什么都只会被看作是联盟的危机公关。”

解释不是难事，如何让人信服才是真正的难题——对于经历过卢瑟上一次将舆论和媒体玩弄于股掌之间的直接受害者，克拉克对此可是深有体会。

“那就要看你向媒体宣布的信息是什么了。”布鲁斯俏皮地勾了下嘴角，语气也有了些藏不住的狡黠：“我猜不管卢瑟做了多少打算，他都不会想到超人有一天会在镜头前说你和蝙蝠侠是一对吧？”

“你要向全世界公开你和超人的关系？！”巴里从座位上弹跳起来，不敢相信向来秉持越低调越安全的蝙蝠侠竟然同意做这么“高调”的事，“这……这不会让人们觉得我们之前都在……都在欺骗媒体吗？”

“如果有人觉得受骗，那么那个人一定只会是莱克斯•卢瑟，”简而言之，此前所有关于他和超人关系的推测或判断都是媒体的自由意志，对此既没承认也没否认过的正义联盟可没有进行过任何的推波助澜，“我们任何一个人都从来没在记者面前主张过我们的关系究竟如何。”

“我同意，如果由我亲自公开自己和蝙蝠侠的关系，总会有人看清一直在搬弄是非的从头到尾只是几间报社。”反应过来的克拉克迅速跟上了布鲁斯的思维，他拍拍胸膛，神情却摆明了是在为机灵的布鲁斯骄傲，“只要舆论有不同的声音，后面的情况也就能有利于布鲁斯继续跟进了。”

“那我就等着看热闹了。”弄明白了布鲁斯真正意图的巴里松了口气，他重新窝回椅子里，表情从几分钟前的忧心变成了期待：

“哇，我已经开始期待那天的社交媒体会不会因为这个爆炸新闻统统瘫痪了——”

8.

克拉克略有些紧张地理了下披风，上一次他站在这么多话筒和长枪短炮前还是和布鲁斯一起，他们并肩而立，按照演练过的那样轮流宣告世人他们一起组建了名为“正义联盟”的超级英雄组织；而今天——在大家的一致决议下，最终还是决定由他独自站在这里完成这件重要的事。

“今天召开这个发布会，主要是想代表蝙蝠侠、也代表正义联盟、就近期的一些不实报道做出澄清。”克拉克微微低头俯视众人，“虽然这听起来很不可思议，但媒体一直以来都严重误解了我和蝙蝠侠的关系。我们并非如传言中那样水火不容，恰恰相反，我和蝙蝠侠一直以来。其实都是恋人的关系。”

克拉克清楚地听到了在场数百名记者同时倒抽一口冷气发出的声音——毫不夸张地说，他怀疑自己还听到了蹲守在电视前的千千万万人同一时间发出的、不可置信的尖叫。尽管蒙蔽罪犯的如意算盘没法再打下去了，但能将他和布鲁斯的关系公之于众，克拉克多少有些窃喜，他抑制住内心的小小激动，继续正色说道，

“一直没有公开这个关系是出于多方面的考虑，但基于大家由此展开的误读目前已经严重影响到了正义联盟的声誉，所以我们决定向大家公开我们的真实关系；同时我们也希望让大家知道，正义联盟内部，目前不存在任何不和谐的关系，而我相信在长远的以后，也不会出现任何问题。”

这份堪称完美的发言稿在克拉克最后一个话音中完成了出场，而克拉克面前的整个世界都，仿佛在他诚恳真切的宣告中沉默了下来。

9.

平息了一场风波，另一场更盛大的舆论风暴却随之席卷而来——超人简短却令人震惊的发言显然有诸多值得质疑的地方：超人和蝙蝠侠真的是恋人关系吗？如果是，那么究竟是超人主动追求的蝙蝠侠，还是蝙蝠侠先追求的超人？如果不是，那么这就超人和蝙蝠侠为了保留正义联盟而做出的危机公关了，可能让两个曾经水火不容的人携手合作也不是件简单的事，超人和蝙蝠侠是否签署了某种秘密协议？会不会是超人以蝙蝠侠的秘密身份要挟了他？抑或是蝙蝠侠掌握了超人的弱点以此进行逼迫……

但超人和蝙蝠侠都拒绝再就此事做出回应，媒体和民众也就只能靠发散想象力跟进着两位英雄之间扑朔迷离的真实关系。总之，在各种五花八门的讨论声中，哥谭和大都会的市民们始终都坚持相信自己拥护的英雄是为了维护世界和平才做出了名誉上的巨大牺牲；而对克拉克来说，听闻超人和蝙蝠侠是恋爱关系后更加不敢有所动作罪犯们、反而如愿以偿让他和布鲁斯拥有了更多的约会时间。

不管大众想要的真相是怎样的，未来的一段时间里，让公众把注意力放在这些永远得不到答案的谜团上、总比整天费尽心思造谣他们不和要好多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年12月1日，以此记录。


End file.
